


【朱修】此间

by yumikirina



Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 08:04:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 27,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19763992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yumikirina/pseuds/yumikirina
Summary: 皇帝修改的记忆有三个地方：1.忘记geass。2.忘记皇子身份。3.忘记最重要的人。鲁鲁修忘记了娜娜莉和朱雀。鲁鲁修有前任设定，注意避雷





	1. Chapter 1

1.  
他在梦里做了做不完的梦，噩梦中的噩梦，漆黑至无光无影避无可避，直到沉入意识最深处的深渊。  
天明过后，他如同一尾溺水的鱼挣扎上岸，忘记七秒钟的记忆，分不清现实和虚幻，唯独心间留下巨大的空洞似乎在永远嘲笑着他。  
他没有过去，于是丢掉了未来。

他们初遇的那天并不有意思。  
鲁鲁修刚刚走出一场分手大戏，他几乎无法忍住不找米蕾吐槽——谈不上为什么，从在医院醒来到学园相处这几个月，米蕾似乎是能够理解他的唯一的人——也许，他只是刚好想起来答应对方今天的家庭小聚，顺便烤几块草莓蛋挞以供客食。鲁鲁修这样想着，摁响米蕾家形同虚设的闹铃，无视前方停下来带路的女仆吃惊的模样，昂首挺胸走进门中，礼貌地点头：“别介意，这是礼节。”  
女仆木讷地点头，醒悟的有些晚了，她红着脸飞快跑开，留下司空见惯连眉头都不会皱一下的鲁鲁修，朝着相反方向的厨房走去。  
他在经过门廊的时候意识到有人在看——这很正常，从他恢复身体回到阿什福德学园，几乎每天都要面对这种来自四面八方的关切视线。鲁鲁修以为这道视线再稀松平常不过，他抬头望去的时候，只来得及看见一些褐色卷发的痕迹，还有高挑的身形。  
亚裔，11区人，日本人。他这样想着遁入廊柱后去再没有回过头。也许是米蕾的新男友，他又这样想，然而这没有什么意义。  
米蕾穿着特制的围裙在厨房束手无策，鲁鲁修熟练地敲了敲桌子，吸引她的注意力，永远充满活力的学生会会长仿佛看到救星，甩开灾难般摊手指着一桌狼藉——面粉洒的到处都是，都还不是做糕点必备。  
鲁鲁修终于皱了皱眉头，他发现会长大人的可取之处，似乎只是洗好了一篮子草莓，这个认知又令他倍感头疼。  
就像默契那样，他接过米蕾欢天喜地递来的围裙，无奈地开始手上的活。听得身边的女生唠唠叨叨说着麻烦事儿，以及——有客人要好好招待。  
鲁鲁修开玩笑说：“我要双倍工资。”  
“如果你愿意包办下个礼拜的校园广播栏目？”米蕾回击。  
鲁鲁修不置可否。  
好吧，他就知道，在占便宜这种事上他永远赢不过米蕾。  
这段极其日常相处的惬意，他可以忙活手中的东西，有点实在感的任务，假装自己很投入，半分无奈又几分漫不经心，剩下的机械般操作，仿佛与生俱来早已习惯了料理制作。米蕾在旁边说着什么，他听进去了，又没听进去。  
然后，鲁鲁修想起那些褐色的卷发，它们看起来很柔软，一晃而过的色泽，似乎怎么也忘不掉。  
“你有男朋友了吗？”他突兀地说了这话，打算米蕾的滔滔不绝。  
“哈？”意外惊讶的米蕾。  
“刚才看见一个人，那是11区人吧，你的客人？”鲁鲁修追问。  
米蕾出乎意料停下唠叨，她似乎在思考什么，显得很为难。  
“你随意，不用担心，我不会说出去。”鲁鲁修猜测她为交往一位11区人而苦恼，并且不知如何跟自己说明，于是很好心地解释了。  
米蕾的表情仿佛在衡量重大的事，她再三斟酌的模样，平日里极其少见，也许世界上压根就没有能打击到她的事情。鲁鲁修不得不停下手中的事情，也变得认真了。  
“好吧。那不是我的男朋友，他是今天拜访的客人。”米蕾似乎打定主意，郑重其事地跟鲁鲁修说。  
这引起了漂亮的紫眸男孩短促的笑意，他眨了眨眼，神秘地说：“你不用这么正式，我也只是随便说说。”他在将气氛变得更好点，不至于打破原本平静的相处。鲁鲁修向来很擅长这些，只要他愿意去做。  
但这并没有让米蕾的神经放松，她反而变得更加紧绷，原先谨慎的态度变成了另一个极其少见的表情，鲁鲁修见过这个表情，在他从医院醒来，看见米蕾神色憔悴地坐在床边的时候，这种名为愧疚的情绪在她脸上浮出，立刻逼出大滴滚落的泪珠，安静的病房里失声痛哭，仿佛不是在为失而复得庆幸。  
“米蕾，我很好。”鲁鲁修不得不重复了一遍。  
“我知道。”米蕾不自然地笑了笑，她的勉强是那般虚弱，仿佛突然被抽干空气的空气泵，瞬间快乐远离，情绪低落。  
“那是一位很久以前我们都认识的朋友，但你……已经不记得了。”米蕾这样说，她的声音小声的几乎逃过了鲁鲁修的耳朵，万幸他良好的听力依旧捕捉了音浪。  
鲁鲁修眨了眨眼，瞬间明白这个意思。  
那是一个他认识的人，只不过他已经不记得了。他冷漠地收起所有关心，瞬间变得毫无兴趣。回到阿什福德学园仅仅两个月，除了学生会的米蕾和利瓦尔，还有一位比较陌生的夏莉•菲内特，他对任何人都提不起认识的劲。那些打着过往认识的旗号攀交上门的人，多半渐渐变质，久而久之，鲁鲁修也不打算应酬了。  
“没关系，再认识回来好了。”他这样说着，丝毫不出于真心。  
米蕾没有再说话，她停顿了很久，才道：“他是圆桌骑士。”  
鲁鲁修短促地“喔”了一声，将精心放置模具中的糕点放入烤箱。他在心里衡量一个定位，迅速对上一个人影——枢木朱雀，11区出身，圆桌骑士中的第七骑士，曾经还是已故皇女的骑士，他在军中是位传奇人物，明明是亚种人的身份却能迅速攀升高位，封以王爵，深受布里塔尼亚皇帝的信赖。  
这是个跟自己差距十万八千里的人，哪怕过去认识过，也不是现在可以攀交的对象了。出身、地位、手段，都不是自己想要交陪的对象，就当一般寒暄好了。  
鲁鲁修抬起头，见到米蕾一副欲言又止的模样，似乎还要说些什么。他想了想，突然露出一个笑容，用自认最温和柔软的语气说道：“米蕾，我今天刚刚失恋。”  
对面的女孩一怔。  
“所以行行好，剩下的你来放进去吧。”  
他把手中托盘递给还没从状况中走出的会长大人，心情大好地脱掉隔热手套，拍了拍围裙，转身的时候，意外发现一个陌生的人站在门外看着他们。  
……猜错了，原来是亚麻色卷发。  
鲁鲁修望着眼前和他年纪相若的少年，感叹他的眼睛特别漂亮，犹如春天碧湖一般的翠绿，然而——更像冰消雪融后的初春的深潭？它们看起来太过冰冷，似乎有着掩埋的无尽秘密。  
这是个有故事的人，还是个不好惹的人。  
鲁鲁修心思转了几圈，大大方方地打招呼：“嗨。”  
他并没有收到回应，那瞬间，他错觉自己被讨厌了。或者更深一些，那样阴郁而复杂的视线，自己是被讨厌了？  
鲁鲁修回头看看米蕾，又看看少年，他不知道该如何自处了。


	2. Chapter 2

2.  
——我失恋了。  
米蕾吓了一跳，她将这句话反反复复研究三遍，在想到底是谁……不，应该是到底什么时候开始……为什么她眼皮底下都不知道？  
等她回过神，看见枢木朱雀的脸，她的头皮开始发麻。  
她知道规则，鲁鲁修遇到了车祸，失去记忆，这是不能改变的剧本。不能刺激他想起来不好的事，尽管米蕾并不知晓，鲁鲁修究竟遇到了怎样糟糕的事……她知道规则，没有娜娜莉，没有布里塔尼亚皇子，鲁鲁修•兰佩路基只是再简单不过的平民。  
但是——这意味着鲁鲁修不能拥有正常人的生活吗？  
米蕾急急忙忙打发走向来器重的副会长，催促他帮忙去摆放餐具，过往每次例行茶会中，鲁鲁修总会特别在意这些细节，他以更改品味为由挑出的那些精致茶具、点心盘和叉子，都是米蕾最满意的。  
现在，她要面对直接的汇报对象了。  
枢木朱雀面无表情站在她面前，没有开口说一个字，她却看出来，他在等待一个答案。  
等待一个连自己也弄不清的答案。  
米蕾苦笑着开口：“那个……我不知道。”  
她说了实话，尽管不明白对方会不会信。  
“我甚至不知道他交往的是男是女。”米蕾抓了抓头发，她极少这样失态，然后她看见那个男人绿色眸中闪过一丝惊讶。  
“怎么？”她搞不清状况。  
“……不止女性？”枢木朱雀说了走进来的第一句话，听上去万分的愚蠢，又在情理之中。  
“我的天……你在意的是这个部分吗？”米蕾发誓如果她今天因为糕点消化不良，罪魁祸首肯定有这家伙一份。  
年轻的圆桌骑士抿紧唇，他没有回答的义务。  
“我的天……你理解这个反应意味什么吗？”米蕾为今天发现的第二个秘密感到震惊无比。  
她的的确确该避开这两个男孩，他们给她带来的惊吓就是扑向海边翻腾的浪花，总是一浪高过一浪，继而拍死在沙滩。  
“朱雀，你喜欢鲁鲁修。”米蕾点出了重点。  
“曾经喜欢过。”绿色眼睛的男孩强调，他的嗓音和他的眼睛一样，处于一种无法形容的坚冰状态。  
“哦，所以你不介意了。”米蕾冷漠地说。  
“还是会对鲁鲁修的未来有影响。”朱雀偏开了视线，他的态度就像一个心虚得不擅长说谎的孩子，拙劣至极，又别扭地不肯承认。  
米蕾忽然想，朱雀从什么时候开始变得别扭的？他是一贯处于讨好又服软的那个，在鲁鲁修的事情上，只要不触犯到底线，朱雀永远是最先感性而柔软地缓和的那个。他们几乎从不吵架，好的时候比女生们黏在一块一起上厕所都要更好……他们一起上厕所吗？说起来，他们课间总是在一起……  
米蕾拉回跑偏的思路，她摊开双手无奈地说：“好吧，我会问问他，如果你也在场，说不定他会说，说不定不会。”  
朱雀为这模棱两可的说词皱起眉头，烤箱精准的提示音打断了他的追根究底。  
米蕾没有错过那疑问满满的表情，她不太打算继续说明，也许是今天的发现让她没好气地过了头，也就不打算给对方好过。  
她向朱雀解释：“鲁鲁修现在习惯分人对待。他在乎的——无话不谈。他不在乎的——闭口不言。他认为无关紧要的——不管在不在场，他都能视为无物。”  
“所以，你能得到什么对待，全凭他怎么看你。”  
也许你只是他所忘记的过去中一个不太需要记起来的角色。  
米蕾有一瞬间，真正这样想了。就在几个月前，鲁鲁修失踪，娜娜莉失踪，朱雀回去了布里塔尼亚，没人觉得应该和她说一声，甚至连封书信都没有留下。然后呢？她只能在电视上看见朱雀，驾驶着拉风的“兰斯洛特”，扫平了叛乱的区域，攒下无数军功快速升迁，越来越有权力了，短短几个月他就成了圆桌骑士，没想过打一通电话，没想过报一个平安。听说他从欧洲风尘仆仆赶回来，为帝国立下汗马功劳，米蕾曾经觉得不该对一个功勋者无礼，但是——管他呢！作为学生会的风纪委员，朱雀跑了，丢下大大小小的事务，一句话也没交待。  
然后，他又回来，带来一个残破的鲁鲁修，病得快死了，不知道伤在哪里，米蕾去医院见到病床上的鲁鲁修时已经痛哭过几回，她捶打朱雀责骂他时，那个男人一句话都没回应，他是跟鲁鲁修在一起的，却对鲁鲁修如何受伤如何半死不活地在病床上昏迷不醒只字不提，他对他们的离开只字不提，他对发生的事情闭口不谈，他只是要求她——好好照顾鲁鲁修，他脑部受创可能失去记忆，不要对他提过去的事。  
这就是全部了，该死的全部！  
米蕾责问的时候，朱雀缄默不言，他大可用圆桌骑士那套来命令她，但他始终没这样做。她知道他不会，也知道他笃定自己不可能放下鲁鲁修不管。所以她妥协了，她没过问娜娜莉，一并那些失踪的人，她在朱雀身上看见了难言之隐，同时一股怒气在她胸中积郁，这个男人凭什么将鲁鲁修的事全盘掩埋，不叫他们同样关心鲁鲁修的人知道？仿佛那些都是他的东西，鲁鲁修就像他个人的东西，任何人都没有过问的权利。  
这样的态度令米蕾十分痛恨，她说不清这种感受来源哪里，照顾鲁鲁修之外，她对朱雀的态度也刻薄了起来。这些仿佛无济于事——那个男人打定了沉默地应对一切不管好与坏的言论，只要米蕾下意识地试探，他就会避开，或者，干脆不言不语。  
米蕾失望了，在鲁鲁修醒来那天，一直守着他的朱雀在房门外静静站了片刻，干脆利落地消失。留下屋内一个刚刚醒来一片空白的鲁鲁修，还有抱着他失声痛哭的米蕾，由衷感谢上苍将他又还回来，却为他所不自知的命运深切地悲哀。


	3. Chapter 3

3.  
问题没有得到解决，也许没人认为这是个问题。  
在来日本见米蕾前，朱雀考虑过各种因素，但他没想过会是这个发展。  
Zero，前叛乱分子，被皇帝陛下的geass洗去一切记忆，竟然如此心安理得过着俗世的和平生活。这样很好，不是吗？曾经也是自身所期盼的愿望。然而这样的鲁鲁修究竟得到了什么惩罚，相对他犯下的那些过错，他付出了什么？  
那些在朱雀眼中看为叛逆至极的行止，本来就不该存在，于是鲁鲁修如他所愿忘记过去，开始新的生活——当然，在各方部门的监视下。皇帝陛下说过引诱C.C出来需要鲁鲁修的助力，那个女人一定会来找他，再度将他拖下浑水搅得天下大乱。朱雀原本不想管这摊事，但他出身11区，不论这个地方未来交给谁管，只要在这片土地引发乱事，他就不准备让给任何人。那个女人成功也好，失败也罢，朱雀不希望黑色骑士团有死灰复燃的实力，仅此而已。  
所以，这样悠闲自得过着日子的鲁鲁修，校园生活，谈个恋爱，他究竟得到了什么教训，他有资格这样做吗？  
米蕾没有察觉朱雀的走神，她将糕点装盘，理所当然地说：“他已经十八岁了，谈一两场恋爱不算什么。”  
朱雀几乎立刻否定：“你知道他的状态，这根本……”  
“根本什么？不合常理，还是不合规矩？”米蕾抬头盯着他。  
“……这对他的现状毫无帮助。”朱雀淡淡道。  
“他总不能一辈子这样。”米蕾蹙起细致的眉，“他有权利随心所欲地好好过接下来的日子。”  
她似乎花了很多功夫在烦恼上，比过去要来得不耐烦。曾经的她总是一派乐观天成，乱世中也要极尽欢乐，在一方小小校园中开创属于和平安宁的学生时代，远离悲伤和痛苦，远离战战兢兢和诚惶诚恐。米蕾所在的阿什福德从来不缺美好的回忆，朱雀尊敬她，毋庸置疑。米蕾也的确有权对他表示不满，朱雀亏欠了她，各种意义上。没有好好保护学生会，没有好好保护鲁鲁修和娜娜莉，这些事情他责无旁贷，但他不准备解释，在惩罚鲁鲁修这件事上自己究竟扮演了怎样的角色，那会是对米蕾的二次伤害，她不该承受这些。  
朱雀从来没有想过这么多事，在鲁鲁修被确认是Zero以前，他的想法总在自我惩罚和自我毁灭中来回兜转，凭直觉行事，不计后果，不考虑未来如何。  
但如今他不得不考虑了，他在布里塔尼亚的未来，鲁鲁修的未来，甚至于远在危险禁锢中的娜娜莉的未来。他知道鲁鲁修一旦想起，娜娜莉会遭到怎样对待，这是对自己的威胁——朱雀甚至不明白，为什么皇帝陛下能笃定这件事威胁得到他，用亲生女儿的性命来威胁一个外人不准让亲生儿子想起记忆？  
多么讽刺而滑稽，却也如此讽刺而滑稽地戳中了朱雀的软肋。  
他担忧着鲁鲁修的记忆和性命，一并挂虑着娜娜莉的性命。他曾经一度以为不在乎，甚至背叛鲁鲁修将他献给皇帝不顾他的死活。但到那一刻，他松开钳制鲁鲁修的手，看着他因疼痛在地上翻滚不休，如同被掉落的灰烬堆窒住呼吸，突然失声咳呛起来。他猛烈的咳嗽伴着鲁鲁修的痛苦呻吟在空旷的谒见厅突兀地嘈杂，皇帝冷漠的脸没有任何动容。  
随后是几乎噩梦一般的EU战场之旅。  
朱雀想起来了，他从未忘记一刻，半刻，甚至几秒。他答应了鲁鲁修——我们回去，我们一起去接娜娜莉。他许下了这样虚伪而不被容忍的荒谬承诺，那个瞬间他忘记了曾经入骨的仇恨，他搂着鲁鲁修冰凉的饱受折磨的虚弱身体，允许对方藏进怀里靠他的体温取暖，允许鲁鲁修靠上肩膀安宁地熟睡。他像个保护者而不是监视的守卫，在狱门敞开的瞬间甚至紧绷了躯体，决定在处刑者出现时用最迅速的方式反击扑杀，再带鲁鲁修逃出去。  
那个会喊着向日葵很漂亮，朱雀我要喝水的鲁鲁修……那个意气风发不肯认输，从未存在过的幻梦般的朱利叶斯•金斯莱……消失了，他们全都消失了。  
所以，鲁鲁修究竟得到了什么教训？  
朱雀眼前一黯，他的视线从金色小勺中移开，试图屏蔽穿耳的笑语和抱怨。  
米蕾在跟鲁鲁修闲聊，那个曾经的挚友前前后后将视线飘忽落到自己身上的频率很高，但每次都只是数秒功夫，在朱雀认知中那只是作为鲁鲁修本身一个礼貌得体的“礼节性不忽略客人”的习惯——他深深知道他所有的习惯，这让他无法这样淡定自如地和对方相处。  
他的表情一定阴沉得可怕，鲁鲁修的态度有些疑惑和些微不安——他对自己没法掌控情况的时候，总会下意识多留意点不必要的信息——这立刻牵引了朱雀拼命想忘记的事情，忘记眼前的鲁鲁修曾经多么在意控制一个局面，不肯漏掉一点信息。他敏锐、犀利、洞察力出众，游刃有余，胆识俱在。然后，他在自己看不到的地方变成Zero，一个带来腥风血雨和残酷战争的反叛者。  
那曾经几乎逼疯朱雀。   
“所以，你说的是谁？”米蕾精准切入一个他不得不在乎的问题。  
“你说谁？”鲁鲁修故意重复，他总爱这样欲擒故纵的把戏，装作天真不知世事的样子，曾经朱雀没有弄丢过他这样的表情，哪怕一个。  
“得了吧，在我不知道的情况下，你谈了一场看上去不太舒服的恋爱，而我竟然一无所知。”米蕾故意抱怨，“作为惩罚，你应该跟我说清楚这件事。”  
她的态度明显不会简单罢休。  
鲁鲁修做出为难的样子……得了吧！他根本就是在等米蕾询问。朱雀已经不愿细数，那些他熟悉无比的上挑的眉毛，隐藏的唇角的浅弧，那对憎恶又喜爱的紫水晶般的瞳眸中的犹如恶作剧般的光芒，朱雀熟悉鲁鲁修每个得意的表情，这份小聪明曾经那么惹他怜爱——如今不是了。  
“瑞娜吧。”鲁鲁修支着下颌，优雅地喝一口红茶。  
“不对，可能叫安妮？黛西？天知道……我忘记了。”他这副傲慢的神色恐怕所提到的人看见都会恨得牙痒痒。但他就是有这份资质让所有人为他神魂颠倒，只要他肯去做，只要他花点心思。  
米蕾沉默了一会，说道：“美术部的部长今天来找我，说他们缺少下次绘画课的模特……”  
“克里斯。”鲁鲁修极快地说。  
“克里斯•斐拉德。”他甚至补充了。  
米蕾耸耸肩，看上去不打算追究鲁鲁修的“失误”。  
“你知道这个有什么用呢？”鲁鲁修似乎很无奈，“现在是个茶话会，你老是在我身上榨取话题。”  
“亲爱的，闲聊是茶话会的基础，我以为你早就习惯了呢。”米蕾笑意盈盈，她变脸的速度和晴天娃娃一样捉摸不定，区别只是外头不会下雨又刮风。  
“跟我们说说吧，反正你也打算抱怨一番。”她有意提了一个词，鲁鲁修仿佛没留意。  
“我们下棋的时候认识的。”鲁鲁修说。  
“喔。是个喜欢下棋的女孩，看起来跟你的爱好颇为投契。”米蕾干巴巴地说。  
鲁鲁修飞快地看她一眼，用一句“他的确经常出入棋会所”堵住了所有后话。  
“他欣赏我的棋艺，我觉得他挺有意思，我们交往了两个礼拜。”鲁鲁修谈论天气一般说起这件事，他的态度像在说别的什么人。如果不是朱雀了解他太深，会以为他在用别人的故事当参照。但是鲁鲁修没在撒谎，这个确知令朱雀的心情更加不妙。  
“鲜花、蛋糕、浪漫诗篇……我以为他是个棋艺天才，只是某些方面有所欠缺，这本来不是什么坏事。但是他越发变本加厉了，今天早上他试图向我求婚，我拒绝了他，并且提出分手，然后我出现在这里。”鲁鲁修迅速说完了这段不太值得说道的感情经历，但他的语气让人觉得这跟爱情毫无关系，仅仅只是一段冠名为爱情的普通交情，并且以他并不喜欢的方式结束了。  
“我听上去，他没有做错任何事，只是进展太快？”米蕾试图跟上这个节奏。  
“他擅自决定改变我的人生，我不同意，还需要什么理由。”鲁鲁修这样说。  
米蕾仍然在困惑，显然她认为鲁鲁修结束这段恋情是遗憾的好事，当着朱雀的面，她没有试图劝说和好，也从没有这种打算。只有朱雀清楚鲁鲁修或许连本人都未曾意识到的意思，他不喜欢任何人入侵地盘，任何意义上的入侵。这种根深蒂固的自我保护，跟随本人的性格，一道沉淀下来了，一旦越界，鲁鲁修就会产生排斥。这段甚至不能算上爱情的恋爱无疑只给他留下不快，甚至有些小小的烦恼。  
但是，朱雀还不确定，鲁鲁修为什么会容许一段冠名为爱情的关系进入他的生活。这简直匪夷所思——不，这只是从来没有发生过。朱雀意识到了，他所缺失的鲁鲁修的时间里，只是没有机会让这个年少就选择反叛为目标的少年有机会发展这类关系，不论大家如何给他和夏莉制造机会，他也不曾放过心思。现在，鲁鲁修失去了原有的目标，年轻的男孩会干什么？在校园里闹些无伤大雅的恋爱纠纷，在外面自由地进行冒险活动。鲁鲁修只是走回了他原本该有的生活，他和任何一个正常的同龄人一样需要这些，这就是青春，这就是人生。  
朱雀瞳孔一缩，生生折断手中的金色小勺。  
他惹来了米蕾和鲁鲁修的双倍视线。


	4. Chapter 4

4.  
一个人如此憎恨你，你会怎么做？  
鲁鲁修不禁想要发笑，看来这个枢木朱雀，真的很讨厌自己。他稍微有些难以衡量，接下来要处于何种位置，以及——这场茶会目的究竟是什么。  
米蕾的态度十分可疑。鲁鲁修熟悉她，总是大方得体、游刃有余地主导一场聚会，乐于在各个环节掌握着节奏。但她今天显得有些力不从心，她小心翼翼，仿佛顾虑重重。这可是米蕾，无所不能的阿什福德学生会的会长，她可不是那些会为权贵折腰的天真少女们，但也是这样的米蕾，让一个对自己抱有深刻成见的人出席，无视对方坐立难安、始终紧绷的姿态，装作其乐融融地共享茶聚。  
所以，原因是什么？  
鲁鲁修不知道该先探寻米蕾的态度，还是先追究为何自己能遭人如此讨厌。他印象里能在初次见面就对自己敌视万分，圆桌骑士大人还是第一个。这很棘手，他尤其不擅长在熟悉的人面前，处理这样尴尬的小问题。然而据说，这个人他曾经认识，米蕾在乎，还有什么比这更麻烦？  
也许我得罪了他也说不定。鲁鲁修这样想，忽然发现这个看法十分合情合理。天晓得过往的时间里，他跟对方结下过什么梁子，如今对方步步高升，已然成员布里塔尼亚国权力核心的一员，要想寻仇报复也绝非不可能——所以，米蕾是在为自己周旋吗？  
鲁鲁修眨了眨眼，重新研究了米蕾的笑容，仿佛真带着一丝疑虑。对上那位圆桌七阁下快要爆发的隐忍怒容，简直太有说服力了……等等，会不会有情感纠葛？  
鲁鲁修突然意识到，他先前询问米蕾的时候，会长很肯定否认过男友关系，那是圆桌骑士单方面的追求？这极有可能，再怎么地位超然，像火箭发射那样的升迁速度，简直能得罪许多人吧，虽然也能看得出枢木朱雀的实力，想要在权力位置上坐牢，不会不考虑更多。米蕾的家族的确是个不错的考量，既能不那么显眼，又可以稍微有点后盾——考虑到圆桌骑士直属皇帝，对方前不久还跟随过一位声名狼藉的皇女……鲁鲁修想的出神，直到米蕾给朱雀换了一把新勺子，他才堪堪停住思维。他美丽的紫水晶双眼一直盯着两人，越看越觉得，可能他真的猜对了。  
因为还追求不到米蕾会长，所以对突然出现的自己抱有敌意，加上不记得的恩怨，才会诞生这种恨不能拆掉自己骨头的表情吧？鲁鲁修意外想起跟利瓦尔闲聊时说过的话，中世纪的男性们通常会为了两种东西决斗：名誉和女人。看圆桌七阁下苦大仇深的模样，自己恐怕真是两样都占了呢。  
鲁鲁修眉心一颤，轻咳两声掩饰尴尬，这种场合，装作什么都不知道也没有兴趣会比较好吧？  
米蕾以为他感觉无趣，笑了笑说：“我好像还没跟你介绍，真是太失礼了。这位枢木朱雀，我们学生会的风纪委员。”  
风纪委员？  
鲁鲁修在心底小小吐槽，那张脸倒的确挺能执行纪律，看上去就十分古板。  
“朱雀在军队工作，向来很忙，以前学生会的事情，大多数都是鲁鲁修帮忙处理的喔。”米蕾笑道。  
“米蕾。”圆桌阁下淡淡地开口，阻止了她的放飞。  
鲁鲁修决定认为自己的推测完全正确。他们果然有过节，并且对方不愿意提这茬，恐怕极其恶劣，但还能这样安安稳稳坐下来喝茶，却不希望失忆的自己知道，大概不至于成为死敌，而是“到死都不愿意往来”的状态吧。  
米蕾继续说：“朱雀之前一直在战场，现在回归校园。鲁鲁修，你作为副会长，也是昔日共事者，要好好带他熟悉一下，大家才能合拍起来。”  
鲁鲁修差点失笑，他十分想问米蕾是认真的吗，就凭看到自己就一张阴郁而复杂的面容，那位圆桌大人恐怕连坐在这里，都是碍于你的面子呢，居然还想再努力推一把，这般不识趣可不是米蕾呀。  
他转念一想，或许米蕾是故意为之，让他委婉地拒绝，给对方一个面子，于是说道：“会长，你知道我刚刚大病初愈，学校的事情也是爱莫能助，这样吧，利瓦尔最近挺有空闲，而且他也十分热心，同是学生会的成为，让他给圆桌骑士大人带路，不是更好吗？”  
他的话音刚落，眼前的一男一女微妙地变了神色。米蕾露出难以置信的表情，而那位枢木朱雀，他的神色要更加复杂，一度吃惊转为纠结最后还有些……黯然？  
鲁鲁修敏锐地感觉到了不对，他的笑容也凝固了。  
“鲁鲁修……你……”米蕾到底管不住嘴，她欲言又止，最后仍然说道，“朱雀在学校的时候，大家相处都很好，没有什么身份上的芥蒂，你真的不用、不用那样称呼他。”  
她说的十分勉强，数次不安地去看圆桌七阁下的脸，这份态度令鲁鲁修一阵恍惚，心底隐藏的一点儿不合时宜的东西，在他现今生活中最为头疼的“那部分”，在这样和谐的场合，其乐融融又暗调诡异的氛围中，突兀地浮现了。  
这不是重点，这绝对不是米蕾会在意的重点。那她的意思是什么？鲁鲁修抓住些微的差距，在短短数秒之内，设想出几种可能，但每一种都不合理，不是完全说得过去。有什么脱离了他的认知范畴，无法掌控，微妙地存在着违和感。他脸上的笑容已经有些仪式化，手指不知不觉地摁上桌面，轻微地敲击。这是他下棋时遇到瓶颈，思考棋路的习惯，能很好抑制不合时宜的焦躁，鲁鲁修已经忘记是谁教过他的了，也许是某个过去存在的棋艺老师。这不是重点，他需要冷静和理智，再次面对从心里滋生而出，如井水上涌汩汩不断的失控感，还有他打死都不会承认的感觉——他在不安。  
鲁鲁修抬眸看向那个男人，叫枢木朱雀的圆桌骑士，他在心里给对方起了个“圆桌七”的称号，算是认同他在米蕾交际圈中，值得自己分出点关注，尽管对这位曾经相处过，如今一无所知的高贵同学没有偏见，对方可是实打实显露了憎恶，只是不到针锋相对的程度，至少没当着米蕾的面做什么失礼的事。尽管如此，这个形势依然太超过，鲁鲁修难免力不从心，甚至应对的有些疲累。然后他发现，那位圆桌七阁下漂亮的绿色眼睛，正盯着他放在桌面，不断轻敲的手指头瞧，仿佛窥视什么秘密，露出凝重的神色。  
鲁鲁修突兀地收回了手，他不打算再呆下去了。  
“抱歉，米蕾。我不太舒服，能先告辞吗？”鲁鲁修站起来，礼节性地告别。  
“诶？”米蕾还没反应过来，枢木朱雀却跟上了鲁鲁修的节拍。  
“我送你吧。”鼎鼎大名的圆桌骑士这样说。  
鲁鲁修目瞪口呆，瞬间没法理解对方的不按理出牌，他更没想到米蕾居然点头了。  
“太好了，既然朱雀有空，鲁鲁修就拜托你了。”  
“什……等一等，我自己能回去。”鲁鲁修立刻抗议，拜托这个词适合这种场合吗？米蕾今天到底是怎么了。她就不担心出了这个门，自己被揍死在外头吗？  
“鲁鲁修，你不舒服，我怎么放心让你一个人回去呢。既然朱雀有空，你就不要推辞了，路上聊一聊，趁机培养下感情。”米蕾说最后一句话时，成功惹来枢木朱雀扭头的一眼，那份警告的眼神太过强烈，直接让鲁鲁修心底反弹，冷笑不已。真是个虚伪的人，既然如此排斥自己，还要做出友好的表态，只是为了讨好米蕾吗，自己可没有心情介入这样糟糕的事，在利瓦尔说过的所有爱情相关的情形中，这种可是最糟糕的吧。说到底，枢木朱雀是厌恶也好，恨意也罢，自己压根就不在意，培养感情什么的更是无稽之谈。  
鲁鲁修突然反感这个场合，他说不清心生的焦躁和不安究竟来源哪里，也许出院不久，失去记忆的大脑尚且无法处理这样偏颇的情状。  
“不用了。”他丢下生疏无比的话语，礼貌地近乎冷淡。  
他转身离开的步伐迅速而毫不留恋。


	5. Chapter 5

5.  
那是在意或隐瞒了什么的举动。他曾经打定主意，不让这个男人再以这样的理由从跟前逃开，那太过相似的纵容之举，意外令他想起当初下意识刻意忽略的蛛丝马迹，这是他的过失，一度酿成最惨然的噩梦。  
于是他快步跟随，在离开米蕾所在的宴客厅之外，空空寂寂的走廊上，意图抓住那个背影——只是些微的恍惚罢了，面前学生制服的纤瘦身形于透窗的光线折射中意外披上军服外套，缀满熟悉纹饰的背影以更为嚣张狂妄的姿态昂首阔步，他曾经无数次跟随这道身影，在梦魇之外，流失于EU冰冷荒凉的山地战场——朱雀停住脚步，直到鲁鲁修安静走出回廊，他才如梦初醒。  
快速追赶用不了太多时间，他一度怀疑鲁鲁修是否想起了什么，尽管暂别11区转战EU的短暂日子里，他早已翻阅过各种资料，断定鲁鲁修毫无异样。  
但也是这个毫无异样的鲁鲁修，秘密交往了什么人，依旧在赌棋生涯里挥霍闲暇。  
朱雀扣住那双手时遭到了抵抗，显而易见，他的力度并不轻省，然而鲁鲁修甩开他的力道带上了认真的挣扎，一种无知于他的力量而奉上的全部力气，尽管这在朱雀只是牛毛之力，却从心底滋生了不快。  
“你究竟想干什么！”鲁鲁修冷怒的声音并不压抑他的愤怒。  
朱雀冷漠地望着鲁鲁修，在宽广的庭院中与他对峙，仅仅说道：“我答应了会长，送你回去。”  
那瞬间他清楚瞥见鲁鲁修眸中闪逝而过的讽刺，还有一丝意外的怜悯。  
“你就不能当作已经送我回去了吗？”他正竭力保持冷静，以及部分出于教养的礼貌。  
“我没有糊弄她的习惯。”朱雀的口吻并不友善，他正失去惯有的冷静。  
再次意外地，鲁鲁修竟然失笑出声，他就像听了什么好笑的话，用着前所未有的冰冷眼眸，饶有兴趣兼具剖析般上下打量朱雀。  
“虽然……我没有再次惹麻烦的嗜好，不过，我想我们应该说清楚了。”他意有所指看了眼被扣住的手腕……朱雀放开了他。  
鲁鲁修整理了袖口，他慢条斯理地对朱雀说教——如果那算得上说教，以青梅竹马颇为熟悉的劝诱的，缓和的，没有什么情感留存余地的语调，字字斟酌地说：“我猜，在我不慎失忆的过往里，定然得罪了你——不用急着否认，很少见到谁对我这样恶意满满，当然，被我打败的那些贵族不在此列。”  
鲁鲁修眯起美丽的紫眸，他的眼睛逐渐冷漠下来。  
“我不知道你和米蕾什么关系，也无意介入。她似乎很想修复一层关系，这简直是她会操心的事了，总是那样老好人。当然，这不代表你要接受，或者我要接受。这并不是必须的。”  
朱雀在这番剖白中猛然意识到哪里不对。  
鲁鲁修在朱雀不妙的直觉中终于直接戳破了他的伪装：“我并不打算跟你友好相处，相信你也一样。在米蕾面前我们可以假装昔日同窗的共事情分，但仅限于此。”  
“……为什么。”朱雀愣怔一瞬，竟然下意识问出了口，尽管下秒他就恨不能吞回去。  
鲁鲁修如朱雀所料露出了嗤之以鼻的神色——他认识他许久，也见过他对一些恶劣人士的傲慢不屑，但他从未想过这样的面孔会展露给自己。  
“得了吧，你从见到我开始就无法掩饰你的憎恶，虽然我不知缘由。如果过去的我有诸般冒犯，我向你道歉，如果你能舒服点。既然选择了出席米蕾的茶会，相信你也愿意冰释前嫌。那让我们彼此好过一点，别再有任何牵扯。”  
鲁鲁修的话语伴随他冷透了的眼睛，前所未有的绝情。他说完之后，戏谑地行了个礼：“那么，日安了，圆桌骑士大人。”  
他转身离去时傲然的神色，仿佛朱雀是毫不相干的人——也的确是完全不相干的人了。  
朱雀终于意识到，他似乎搞砸了一些事。面对一个对自己毫无记忆的鲁鲁修，像旁人那般的距离和生疏是一贯的保护色，朱雀却带着对鲁鲁修犯过罪孽的不忿，以及帮助金斯莱指挥欧洲战局时的郁结，悉数加诸给了对自己毫无印象的鲁鲁修。这让对方直接将他排除在外，那厌恶、那恨意，无一不是真的，但他并没有就此退出鲁鲁修人生舞台的意思。  
朱雀终于感到一丝睽违的慌乱，他几乎全部弄错了，鲁鲁修一旦判下死刑，就再没有转圜余地，当务之急必须挽回点什么。朱雀这样想，再次冒犯地扣住鲁鲁修的肩膀。  
“你……！”那已经接近愤怒了。  
“我很抱歉，如果有什么误会。”朱雀强忍着情绪，尽量让自己面色缓和一些，哪怕他已许久做不出什么生动的表情了。  
“您还有事？”鲁鲁修的确有足够的耐性。  
朱雀想了想：“…我可能误会了。”  
“你的确错得离谱。”鲁鲁修顺着这句话，说出了令朱雀心中大震的话，“喜欢米蕾的是利瓦尔，从来不是我，你防备错人了。”  
“……”  
鲁鲁修注意到朱雀惊愕的脸，露出一丝不快：“你不相信？”  
“不、只是……”朱雀吞回了下意识否认的话，沉默地闭口不言。如果让鲁鲁修误会可以打消他不相往来的念头，也许还算值得。  
“我劝你还是死心吧。倒不是说会长对利瓦尔的感情比你深，而是——你如果想要一个家族作靠盾，已经失势的阿什福德家族可不是什么好主意。你应该把目光投往……唔，更加上流社会的领域，多出席一些活动可能对你有帮助。”鲁鲁修似笑非笑地作了这番“好心”建议。  
熟悉的狡黠的目光，紫眸中流露出的锋芒，在在是他算计人时会有的特点。朱雀心知肚明，这与其说是好意的建言，不如说鲁鲁修正运用他的巧舌如簧，试图让朱雀远离阿什福德学生会，他仍然将自己排除在交际之外，并没有因一时误会的解除接纳，这毫不掩饰的目的让朱雀心底突兀地冷寒，他诚然觉得十分棘手，但要他接受，却绝无可能。  
但他只能沉默，一如既往地沉默。  
鲁鲁修没有得到回答，又变得焦躁起来——他耐性十足，却变得容易不安和激动，不定性的因素，或者别的什么，正让鲁鲁修丧失沉着，他的伪装并不完美。  
“你就好好考虑吧。”鲁鲁修落下敷衍一语，打算离开了。  
朱雀始终摁住鲁鲁修的肩膀，连同他压抑到极限的颤抖，坚定而简短地说：“我送你。”  
“我已经说过……”  
“我送你。”  
他翠碧眼眸清晰望见鲁鲁修握紧的拳头，极重的力道，却又颓然地松开。  
在圆桌骑士面前，一位平民没有反对的立场。鲁鲁修比任何人都清楚权力、地位带来的差别有多屈辱，朱雀比任何人都清楚这对鲁鲁修而言有多屈辱，但他只能继续加诸这样的屈辱，从过去到现在，无时无刻，不需理由。如果这样能阻止他逃开，他会用这样的手段，他也只能用这样的手段。  
真正恨的人不只有自己，鲁鲁修亦是那个理所应当来恨他的人。  
——而他什么都不记得了。


	6. Chapter 6

6.  
这无疑是特别难缠的局面，简直超过他一度拒绝虽然萎靡不振却不敢作任何非分之举的前任克里斯•斐拉德。  
然而必须忍耐。鲁鲁修前所未有地清醒地意识到，面对一位特权阶级的享用者，他的任何拒绝和抵抗，将如何惨白和滑稽。这严重刺痛了他的神经，原本精明却空洞的大脑，滋生出名为“反叛”的不甘意识，却是无力及讽刺。他没有力量，无法轻易挣开枢木朱雀，他没有身份，不能违逆一位圆桌骑士，他甚至不被允许躲开这般难堪局面，那会令他遭受报复。  
他如此屈辱，又不得不面带微笑，让眼前这个年纪相仿的Eleven……不，他不会用这样的词汇形容一位哪怕他深恶痛绝的人，这是错误的。  
鲁鲁修头疼地抚上额角，意外得到颇富喜剧色彩的关心。  
“你不舒服吗？”枢木朱雀淡淡的语调听不出感情，似乎只是询问异常举动。  
“不要紧。”鲁鲁修打心底感到恶心，男人并没有对他缓和面孔，他紧绷的态度更加说明，与自己接触究竟有多嫌恶，但他还是古板而不善变通地拒绝了不相往来的提议，再次强调听从米蕾的委托，要送自己回去。  
一想到让这样的男人知道住处，鲁鲁修就感到焦躁。  
他迷失在名为枢木朱雀的迷宫里，摸不清他的态度，顽强地不愿轻易服输。  
随他吧。  
鲁鲁修不再拒绝，径自转身离开米蕾宅邸，他知道圆桌骑士一定会跟上，像对方所表现出的那样，沉默而强硬。这似乎是难熬的一段归途，他的内心不再随着井然有序的步伐平稳而淡定，白天褪去的梦魇留下深深的恐惧，他看见深渊、洞窟，抑或别的什么黑暗的螺旋迷宫，深深沉底的风潮湿冷幽暗，仔细聆听亦能辨别出声声笼罩不详的呓语。  
——Nunnally.  
——Nunnally.  
他惊呼梦醒，大口喘着粗气，试图让躁动的气流从喉头吞咽而下，换来逐渐湮没的声息。梦中似乎发生了极为可怕的事，但他悉数记不得。只在短短数秒间，他从梦境回归现实，从一个断片迎来另一个断片。他想，他真的忘掉极其重要的事，那应该比性命攸关更为严重，每时每刻加剧他的心脏跳跃不止。  
鲁鲁修抹去一手汗渍，打开床头灯的微光落点在凌晨3:00，一个从未有过的数字，他自觉最近失控的次数越发多了，内心深处焦躁着还有隐约记得的梦中深渊，一个深不见底的空洞，就像心被掏空一般的虚无。  
他肯定忘记了什么，鲁鲁修如此认定，他抚着额头，并不茫然失措，而是全无头绪，今天和枢木朱雀的交流明显影响心境，他前所未有地坠入梦魇，毫不吝惜地忘个精光——那明明是非常重要的事，还是他又给予自己更深一层的暗示，用以安抚失忆后不能融入现时的大脑？不管怎样，他需要休息，彻彻底底地休息，脱离噩梦的休息。  
鲁鲁修掀开被单，起身环视屋子。至少这间房他并不陌生，以他记忆的空洞而言，明显记住了过去在房内动过手脚的几处地方。他猛地拉开床头的挡板，那是一块看上去非常厚实，实际从相应的角度可以抽出的装饰，如果不清楚构造，并不能这样简单抽起。  
在床头板背后是一片墙色，没有特殊。鲁鲁修伸手摸着，终于到记忆中的地方，他摁进了墙体，这简直匪夷所思，如果被人看到，或许以为他力大无穷。然而那只是一块被掩饰的机关，乍看和墙质雷同，却是木头做的——是的，鲁鲁修在不记得什么时候的日子里，挖空了墙壁一隅，用模板遮盖，悉心地放上机括。他的木工活很不错，做完这些花不了太多功夫。  
抽掉遮挡的木头，露出记忆中的匣子。  
鲁鲁修将它拿出来，放在床中。他些微涣散的目光盯着匣子出神，思考着什么不能理解的东西。他有太多无法明白的事，比如他的动机，曾经弄来这些东西的缘由，如今悉数不记得了。鲁鲁修打开盒子，里面露出一整排药剂，还有几只封装的针管，一些棉棒，一些止血扎。这些东西不太像疗伤用品，似乎更像注射……鲁鲁修推测，瓶子中的东西他应该费劲千辛万苦才搞来，一些无伤大雅的维尔剂，他能弄到最好的东西，跟Refrain截然不同却是同等稀有，一定程度缓解大脑高速运转，良好地保持放松，可帮助入眠，当然，对剂量同样要求严苛。不如后者臭名昭著会得瘾，也没有登上禁制名单，只是医用管制同样严格。鲁鲁修不记得他怎么弄来的藏品，也许过去有段时间，他同样需要这玩意。  
鲁鲁修熟练地拆开包装，组装好针筒，挑出一支早已配好比例的药剂，将浓液悉数吸取了。他不太确定该不该用这么多，但他别无选择。鲁鲁修挑出一根手札露出胳膊，小心翼翼地扎好，寻摸着下针的地方。  
就在这时，房门突兀地被敲响。  
午夜敲门声意味着麻烦，鲁鲁修吓了一跳，警觉地将东西全部藏于被下，拉下袖子才去应门。  
猫眼中是两个便衣刑警，出示了正规的警证。鲁鲁修敢肯定那是真的，同时左邻右舍也被敲响，并不只有一人开门。鲁鲁修勉为其难地露出一些缝隙，在对方鹰一般犀利的眸光中不情愿地拿下门钳。  
“这个人你认识吗？”外面的刑警指着地上一团影子问鲁鲁修。  
那应该是个人，醉酒瘫软的模样。鲁鲁修摇了摇头。另一个刑警压低嗓音却恰好能让其他人听见。  
“长官，确定了，是Refrain。”  
鲁鲁修浑身一颤，邻居们也停止了窃窃私语。  
刑警冷漠地说：“把他带回去。——你们确定不认识他？”  
哪里还会有人答应呢。  
便衣刑警深深看了他们一眼，拉上风衣帽子离开。  
公寓的居民们各自回屋，似乎一场闹剧。只有鲁鲁修清楚，以现在11区管控的严格程度，这只是暂时松懈居民的行为，那些便衣刑警们会上报，随即会有更资深的小组来彻查，不管是废弃垃圾还是追踪公寓等人的行踪，甚至还会闯空门。  
这里将不再安全，他需要……不，等等，太巧了……鲁鲁修捂住额头，些微异样感在他脑海中翻腾，就在他想起私藏的维尔剂准备注射时，门口倒着一位Refrain瘾者，恰好便衣刑警们查到公寓，又恰好……不，他没法赌这可能性，风险太大了。  
鲁鲁修回到房内，将东西一股脑儿倒回箱子，摸索着那些烫手山芋，他猛然抬头望向天花板，目光空洞地僵硬脖子瞪了许久。他感到正在被关注，那令他浑身不自在，也许他又开始产生幻觉了，这种时刻被注视的错觉，总在神经过度紧绷后出现。  
鲁鲁修闭上眼睛，将东西收回原处。他归位床头板时确认痕迹，小心地抹去一切。他不会冒风险将东西随身携带外出丢掉，也许在他途经某个岔口时，就会有刑警过来盘问检查。  
鲁鲁修环顾四周，烦躁地抓了抓柔软的发丝，他走向沙发，将一边的扶手套脱下来，沿着缝隙拔出那部分，另一个藏匿点置于眼底，过去自己真的很喜欢木工。鲁鲁修边感慨，边拿出那个小盒，它太小了，几乎只有之前那个的十分之一，鲁鲁修打开它的时候，里面只有两瓶药片，毫无疑问，又是医院管制下的产物，他这下全部想起来，那是跟利瓦尔去赌棋时的战利品，总有这么多奇怪的东西，而他一一收藏起来，像只仓鼠囤积并不需要的东西。  
现在派上用场了。  
鲁鲁修清楚这两瓶药，可以看作安眠药次等效用的药品，他感叹着将沙发收拾妥帖，拿着那瓶药，给自己倒了杯水。倒出颗粒时他疑惑片刻，又多倒了一些，一口气和水吞咽。  
鲁鲁修规规矩矩地爬回床，将自己埋进被铺里，这下，他终于能睡个好觉了。  
黑暗重归寂静，呼吸渐渐平稳，仿佛今夜无事发生。  
在鲁鲁修不知道却无意识的地方，有一双碧绿得仿佛初春柳叶的眼睛始终盯着他，双眼的主人此刻紧握的拳心正淌着鲜血。


	7. Chapter 7

7.  
朱雀直到被打断思绪，才从紧盯着监视器画面收回视线，手心传来的刺痛真实无比，他没有忽略维蕾塔复杂诧异的视线，只是冷冷地问她：“这就是你们的成果。”  
维蕾塔敬了军礼，她没有辩驳的余地，甚至为此羞愧。  
“很抱歉，长官。”作为阿什福德学园里唯一的知情人和参与者，在朱雀到达以前秘密监视小组的最高负责人，她与米蕾、利瓦尔等人不同，实际是布里塔尼亚派来的间谍。教师身份只是她的伪装。  
“我们将当事人移出学校校舍是为了不刺激他与亲人共居的记忆，但是又不能给予完全陌生的环境，所以……”维蕾塔轻咬嘴唇，“这件住屋是当事人过去偶尔留宿的地方，我们已经彻头彻尾检查过了。”  
“你把‘这个’称作彻头彻尾的检查。”朱雀调出监视录像，定格在鲁鲁修搬出匣子。  
“对不起，长官，我失职了。”维蕾塔任凭处置的态度，反而令朱雀不想追责。  
天知道他花了多少时间克制自己，没有亲自冲过去，将鲁鲁修揪出房间，亲手拆了那个地方看看到底隐藏多少秘密。机情小组已经将录像内容作了各种剖析，联系药学专家分析那个盒子里毛骨悚然的针剂，甚至那瓶药片，鲁鲁修吞了不少，朱雀极佳的动态视力捕捉到瓶身的字体，他甚至不敢去算五片足不足以致命。  
鲁鲁修显然很混乱，他抬头仰望天花板时，并不知道正与朱雀对视。那双空洞的眼神毫无生命，让朱雀背脊一阵发冷。他已经分不清，那到底是不是鲁鲁修。  
——不，那诚然是他。背叛自己也背叛尤菲，又为自己背叛的鲁鲁修。布里塔尼亚的皇帝夺取他生存本源，自己或许是他唯一的噩梦。  
然而，朱雀并不后悔。  
他收敛情绪，对维蕾塔道：“明天带人彻底清查一遍，不要动任何东西，但是——内容物全部换掉。”他紧盯着情报通讯，已经有医药人员针对性制作替代物。  
“是。”  
门开了，先前充当刑警和假装Refrain瘾者的谍报人员进来向朱雀报告——在鲁鲁修注射针剂前，朱雀当机立断下达命令，24小时潜伏的监视人员立即行动，出示身份演下一场戏。以鲁鲁修的小心谨慎，不会再贸然继续——朱雀庆幸他了解鲁鲁修，但依然为无法阻止他吞食药片染上阴霾。  
他需要将鲁鲁修带出那间屋子，不管用什么方法。  
时钟提醒他清晨造访，新一天的伪装开始，他不用去市政厅处理公务，而是将以学生的身份回归校园，走出这里，就是阿什福德宁静的图书馆。  
朱雀利用简易设施快速整理仪容，五分钟后带着提包出现校园。他离开前鲁鲁修刚刚醒来，这让他松了口气。他阴郁的面容令同他打招呼的米蕾笑容凝固，分不清究竟发生什么事。  
朱雀快速而直接地对学生会的会长说：“我需要鲁鲁修搬出他的屋子，跟我住到一起。你有什么好主意吗？”  
米蕾一时反应不过来。  
“你……打算做什么？”  
“我需要你安排一间房，以阿什福德的名义，我能和鲁鲁修住在一起。”  
“为什么突然……”  
“他的状况不太稳定。”朱雀带着米蕾漫步在校园，此时还早，他们看上去像学生会的要务商谈，举止并不亲昵。  
“昨天我送他回去，发现他的状态有点糟糕。”当然，私人层面。朱雀迟疑几秒，终于说，“我在他屋子里发现助于睡眠的药剂，不是市面能买到的部分。你并未告诉我医生给他开过这类药。”  
米蕾也紧张了，她听懂朱雀话中含义，惊恐地看向他。  
“还不到那么严重。”朱雀不得不安抚她，“但我希望能照看一阵。”  
米蕾凝着眉头：“我不确定是否合适，茶会的时候，他看起来不太高兴。”  
“你会找到合适的理由吧。”朱雀再次对她说，那几乎是逼迫，以他的发现而言，虽然自然却过分焦虑。米蕾敏锐察觉其中必有深意，但她什么也没问。她的敏锐带动朱雀的直觉，令后者隐下情绪。  
“…你还是这么关心他，为什么不对他亲自说？”米蕾果然岔开话题。  
“这只是必要的关注点。”朱雀仍然敷衍。  
“你可以对他说，吃那些药不好，也可以对他建议……朱雀，你能跟他修复关系，我不清楚到底发生什么，但你依然在意他，显而易见。为什么要把心意藏起来？”  
“……”朱雀沉默，他无法回答米蕾任何直戳心意的问题，也没有必要，他想。  
米蕾看上去似乎有点失望。  
“你知道吗，昨天，当你听鲁鲁修谈起克里斯•斐拉德，就像要吃了他，仿佛那个人夺去了你重要的东西，而鲁鲁修允许这种事发生，你迁怒于他却不自知。”  
“米蕾，事情不是你想的那样。”朱雀试图打断她。  
“也许吧。但你的表现，情绪，都不会说谎。朱雀，你应该更坦诚一点，这次我可以帮你做到，但下次我希望你亲自跟鲁鲁修商量，获得他的同意。你可以做到吧，这是会长命令。”米蕾拍拍他的肩膀，先行离开，留下思绪复杂的朱雀无法再次跟随。  
他想米蕾过于天真，那不是她的错，她直到现在也不清楚朱雀和鲁鲁修之间发生过什么，那些足以斩断一层友好情谊变为互不相容的死敌的事情。鲁鲁修也不知道，从头到尾只有他记得，这还有什么意义？  
这绝对是有意义的。作为最亲近的知情者，哪怕所有人都忘得干干净净，朱雀也不可能忘记，他会允许必要的时刻同鲁鲁修修复一点关系，如果那能让一切顺利，可以令学生会一如往昔，彼此其乐融融，学校里的人没有义务承担那些事。朱雀会让一切看起来正常。  
他满怀心事走进教室，正好碰上鲁鲁修脸色苍白而目光涣散地进来，他对朱雀点了点头，不以为意地走向位置。朱雀不确定他是否清醒，可能药效并没那么快褪去。他忽略掉在意的部分出于关心，如今他没有那个立场，也不可能再度引起鲁鲁修的反弹和排斥。  
朱雀的位置在鲁鲁修隔壁，他正思索如何有个良好的开场白，利瓦尔火烧火燎地出现，冒失地逼近鲁鲁修，摁在他的桌上。  
“天啊，你到底做了什么，克里斯哭着和我打电话，他看上去就像活不下去了。”利瓦尔急匆匆说完这些话，紧盯着鲁鲁修，似乎快要哭的人是他自己。  
鲁鲁修显然不太耐烦，他摇摇头说：“我拒绝他的求婚，这很正常。我还是个学生，没那种想法。”  
“那也不必分手啊。”利瓦尔几乎跳脚。  
“那又如何？”鲁鲁修显得很困惑，“虽然你说过一段良好的情感关系可以带来不同的生活，我觉得没什么差别。”  
“呃…我只是说过，如果你觉得遗忘了重要事情，可能谈一次恋爱会想起来。毕竟、毕竟爱情很重要。”利瓦尔说的时候突然意识到什么，他闭上嘴。  
“很遗憾，我完全没想起来。”鲁鲁修看起来困扰无比，“可能你的建议有点错。”  
“或许吧，每个人情况不同。”利瓦尔说，“那我该怎么回话？你不能放我一个人面对克里斯。”  
“你可以告诉他我需要安静，近期我也不会去酒吧。你得找另一个人陪你玩棋局游戏……克里斯就不错。”鲁鲁修支起下颌，他对棋力评估向来很准确，“前提是——你得先让风纪委员同意。”  
他修长白皙的手指向左面晃过，朱雀凛然的面容让利瓦尔打个冷颤。  
身为风纪委员应该做什么？朱雀咳嗽两声，一如过往认真抨击赌棋行为的不妥。利瓦尔所知有限，比米蕾少得多，除开鲁鲁修遇到意外失忆不好刺激以外，几乎什么都不懂。但他竟然乱出主意，让鲁鲁修以恋爱弥补空虚，这倒是大出朱雀意料，他得找个时间跟利瓦尔好好谈谈。  
鲁鲁修又开始失神，他总是不着边际思考，又黯然神伤，看上去一无所获。


	8. Chapter 8

8.  
“所以，我说——”米蕾试图重复。  
“不，我不同意。”鲁鲁修飞快打断她，他心慌意乱，还不能从震惊中恢复。  
“但是……那间房的房东真的拒绝出租。”米蕾认真地看鲁鲁修，“我试图抬高房租，甚至付给她几倍价格，她仍然不同意。”她小心翼翼看鲁鲁修的神色，判断这个说词是否可以令他接受。  
就在不久前，当她知道昨晚发生的意外，随意找到借口劝说鲁鲁修搬走——搬回校园的房子，曾经他和娜娜莉同住的地方，当然，现在是和朱雀一起。  
鲁鲁修断然否定，他拒绝的不知是搬回学校，还是和朱雀一起住，也许二者都有。  
“你看，朱雀刚刚回来，军队那边也有不方便的时候，你们曾经那么合拍，住在一起也……”  
“米蕾，我真的不记得。但你不能随便应付我。”鲁鲁修显然很着急，“茶会的情况，我不相信你毫无所察，那个男人十分讨厌我吧？”  
“不是这样！”米蕾意识到鲁鲁修说的话，想也不想便否定，“朱雀只是无所适从，你出事他很着急，也很自责。你看不出来是因为……你说得对，你不记得了。所以听我的没错。”  
“喂……”鲁鲁修感到脱力。  
他刚从一场噩梦中醒来，烦恼着如何应付公寓发生的事件，如今米蕾又带来更重磅的消息。他要如何消化跟一个对自己有强烈偏见的男人一同生活的消息，这绝不是同居，听上去却又像那么回事。  
鲁鲁修感到无力，他认真说服米蕾：“你没询问过那家伙的同意？”语气十分不客气。  
米蕾说：“他还能反对我不成，我可是会长。”  
可我想反对你。鲁鲁修沉默以待，他稍微有点明白枢木朱雀时常沉默的心情了，然而这不过是那人出现以来，导致米蕾行为异常后发生的事，归根结底，那家伙应当担负这个责任。然而，鲁鲁修又想到，公寓发生的事件令房东紧张，跟住户打招呼，打算规避麻烦，十分像在布里塔尼亚生存的名誉人会做出的选择，充其量来得快了些。鲁鲁修也并不打算继续住下去，虽然记忆中那间房子的确属于他过去的居所，尽管通过米蕾的帮助，但要他离开也未为不可。然而——这一切是否太过巧合？短短一日一夜，生活发生骤变，又是那位圆桌骑士带来变故。  
鲁鲁修开始怀疑，他是否先天跟枢木朱雀犯冲，这男人的确令他心慌意乱，总有些无法适应。同失忆以来重逢的米蕾和利瓦尔不同，那个日裔男人令他看不穿，似乎隐藏着什么——鲁鲁修判断那和自己息息相关。米蕾极度希望他们恢复关系，仅仅只是同窗情谊吗？还是别的什么？  
鲁鲁修极想询问，但欲言又止。他不能确定米蕾是否愿意告知真相，他的会长正表现出不同于校内活动游刃有余的紧张，她小心翼翼，相当为难，那就像她为着什么迫不得已这样做，甚至能从开朗的面容窥见几丝愧疚。  
鲁鲁修不喜欢米蕾这样，他又把一切归咎到枢木朱雀。  
但——如果要他逃避，也不是简单的事。直觉和理性在内心空洞无比的缺陷中争执不休，没有人知道真相，又或者知晓真相的人更愿意对他有所隐瞒。世界好似谎言熔炉，他夹不出一块烧烫的煤，尽管这样做只会受伤。  
我应该是病了。鲁鲁修想，身体治好，大脑却无药可医。他决定回到眼前的麻烦之中，勉为其难答应米蕾。于是下午便请好假，回去收拾那堆不可能带到新居所的东西。  
鲁鲁修开门时察觉不对劲，手柄的位置比出屋前高出些许，但不排除附近的小孩喜欢玩闹些花样。等他进屋环视四周，闻到一些奇异的味道。空气是清新的，带着罕有的晨露气味，在他紧闭门户出门之间，俨然不可能出现。鲁鲁修陡然紧张起来，他最怕的事情发生了，昨夜暂时撤退的便衣刑警们没有放过任何机会探查犯罪的痕迹，他们还是闯入空门，这是违法的，然而他们真这样做。鲁鲁修恼怒地归咎于特权和立功心切带来的弊端，他憎恨这个制度并不完善的做派，特权就像强|奸犯，无处不在，不知廉耻。  
他愤怒地抽开床头板，角度的规整完全偏离，墙体后看似小心翼翼调整过的木板面，不用特地按压都知道已经不同。鲁鲁修还是拿出匣子，打开凌乱的匣盖，放置的物品和之前也不同，然而东西却原原本本。  
鲁鲁修突然意识到，这些人对他的排查似乎过分细致，他把屋内弄得一团糟，任何记忆中藏匿物品的地方都翻出来，他不确定是否如常，但他意识到领地被侵入，没来由感到焦躁。那些人没有没收他的东西，甚至没有埋伏，他们是去申请调查令吗？回来路上装作不经意绕过几圈，无人跟踪，也没有监视。鲁鲁修顾不得会有的风险，他拉出旅行袋，将赌棋赢回来的东西一股脑儿倒进去，迫不及待跑出门。  
他奔跑过相当一段距离——这花费他不少体力，足以气喘吁吁，令人侧目。焚烧场常驻的流浪汉从未见过他这样的布里塔尼亚学生，纷纷望向他。鲁鲁修以快速的方式将整个袋子丢进烧炉中，难闻的气味瞬间冲鼻。他连咳数下，耐心等待许久，转头看向那些已经站起来的流浪汉。  
“没什么东西，都是旧的，坏的！”他朝流浪汉们用日语大喊大叫，直到他们失去兴趣，不再搭理他。  
鲁鲁修拍了拍手，趁着天色还亮，离开那地方。  
他感到竭力的劳累，到家时已经全然夜幕。他坐在凌乱的屋子里，为这些莫名其妙的举动而啼笑皆非。似乎一个晚上把他逼到不知所以然的境地，而未来……又重新变得茫然。  
至少那些人不能拿他怎样，他们搜不到什么。鲁鲁修理所当然地想，他盘腿坐在地上，像尊木雕像，神情僵硬得可怕。也许该想想带什么东西离开。他坐了许久，终于缓缓站起来，像往常那样收拾。  
变故来得突然，一声枪响在脑海中突兀地浮现，他冲进浴室吐得昏天暗地，虚脱地靠着盥洗池。那不像幻觉，过去什么时候发生过的事情——鲁鲁修意识到这个，脑海继而出现枢木朱雀冷漠的脸孔。他穿着电视上出现的KMF驾驶服，面色森冷，目光咄咄，仿佛恨到极致，黑漆漆的枪口对准自己，颤抖得瞄不准。  
那是幻觉吗？鲁鲁修不太确定，景象太过真实，好像曾经真有过这么回事。  
他痛苦地抓着头发，摇晃着走出浴室，没两步便瘫软在地。头疼得厉害，快要炸裂般模糊掉先前的影像，鲁鲁修发现大脑生出一块橡皮擦，正在将之前的枢木朱雀擦掉，连点儿皮屑都没想留下，这和他清晨醒来忘却梦境的感觉十分相似。  
不、不行，让我记起来……他絮絮念叨，晃着头将自己狠狠撞上床板，意图阻止这份不可抗拒的流失——直到他生生昏厥过去，也没能留下那点痕迹。


	9. Chapter 9

9.  
米蕾夜半接到鲁鲁修出事的消息，她一瞬间以为自己听错。鲁鲁修，他不是应该很正常地准备搬家事宜吗？她花了点时间消化这个消息，突然浑身发冷，匆匆忙忙开车出去。她到的时候公寓早已被多事的人围观，尽管有警察在外拦线，米蕾依然心中冷沉。接连两天出事，她不确定媒体会怎样写这件事。  
好在，她很快知晓答案。  
枢木朱雀坐在床边，一副疲惫的样子。刑警们沉默伫立，仿佛不敢打扰他。也的确如此，身为帝国圆桌骑士，拥有天壤之别的特权，米蕾却从中意识到，这些是朱雀安排的。  
她立刻要求单独谈话，在朱雀眼神示意下，那些人离开了。  
鲁鲁修睡在床上人事不知，朱雀向米蕾投去复杂的眼神，他一贯不是先开口那个，今天却破天荒先说明情况。  
“邻居报的案，鲁鲁修头疼自残。”他说出简单两句话，解释原由，米蕾一个字都不肯信。  
“你在监视鲁鲁修吗？那些人究竟怎么回事，没有见过出警速度如此快，还通知你的事情。朱雀，你到底做了什么？这些又是什么？”  
男人沉默不语，他伸手掖了掖鲁鲁修的被角，轻轻抚开凌乱额发，露出缠好的医用绷带。额头的伤痕触目惊心，渗出的血液令米蕾寒冷。  
“你不能再隐瞒我。”她这样警告。  
这来得太晚，米蕾于心底自责，她应该早发现，朱雀来的不是时候，他有自己的目的，甚至鲁鲁修的异常和失忆都和这男人脱不了干系，但她依然为过去他们展现出来的情谊迷惑了，她曾经认为不管发生什么事，朱雀都不会是那个丢下鲁鲁修的人，但是鲁鲁修一而再再而三地出事，从朱雀出现，从他再次介入，从他不肯给答案，从他没能好好保护。  
她是鬼迷心窍，不肯面对现实。鲁鲁修说的没错，为什么要让一个讨厌他的人和他同住，她为什么能对一切视若无睹，任凭己意？她后悔了，为这突如其来的灾难，她的确应该好好想一想。  
米蕾抱紧身体抑制不断上扬的冷意，她的声音在发颤：“我恐怕要拒绝你的提议。”她这样说，坚定不容地直视朱雀，“我要重新评估鲁鲁修身上发生的事，他需要更多保护，这是阿什福德家族的使命。”  
她从前就知道玛丽安娜皇妃发生的悲剧，阿什福德家族秘密保护着鲁鲁修兄妹，她有权利再次要回鲁鲁修的保护权。  
“你不能。”朱雀黯淡复杂的眸色忽而犀利起来，态度前所未有的坚硬，“鲁鲁修由我负责。”  
“你没有权力这么做！”米蕾尖叫，“你会毁了他。”  
“阿什福德家族收藏皇族子嗣从来秘密进行，你确定可以再次做到吗？从已经知情的我手上。”朱雀并不是在问，他尖锐得像锋利的剑，劈开米蕾的思绪让她颤抖不已。  
天杀的！他说的对，阿什福德家族收藏鲁鲁修兄妹时隐瞒着皇室，然而如今朱雀是圆桌骑士，他直属皇帝陛下，他有权做任何决定，米蕾如果拦阻，只会将整个家族拖进地狱。  
“你不能……”她嗫嚅着试图想出更合适的说词，然而气到打结的大脑只会发出控诉，“鲁鲁修是你的朋友，你到底对他做过什么，他的失忆是你的错吗？娜娜莉在哪里？你要我守口如瓶，负责安抚他的情绪，现在是你突兀地出现，重新令他情绪不稳。你还想和他一同生活吗？你究竟在想什么，枢木朱雀，你到底想做什么？”她一股脑儿迸发出的疑问和指责，毫无章法，愤怒无比真实。  
朱雀冷漠地看着她，仅仅说道：“我也不知道。”  
米蕾错愕了。  
“也许，只是一点权宜之计。”朱雀的声音很冷，也很飘忽，他盯着鲁鲁修的睡颜，神色极端复杂，仿佛在说服自己。  
“你要对他不利吗？”米蕾颤抖着问。  
“……”  
可怕的沉默在空寂的屋内漫延。  
那个男人再度开口的声音，或者只因她的存在恰如一个告解的出口。  
“我曾经想象他死去。”朱雀淡淡地说，“但他依然活着。现在——我或许只希望他能好好活着。”  
“那你就应该离开。”米蕾忍不住打断他。  
“我做不到。”朱雀该死的坦然，甚至无所畏惧，并不保留，“我在等一个结局。也许到时候会有答案。”  
他想了想，补充道：“那天应该不远了。”  
这番不详的发言，让米蕾十分不安，她意识到自己的无力，没有改变现状的力量。  
“你要带他去哪里？”米蕾眼睁睁看着朱雀小心翼翼地拿薄毯裹好鲁鲁修抱起。  
“回去他的家。”朱雀说。  
那无疑是指学校的校舍，曾经鲁鲁修和娜娜莉的家。  
“你要逼疯他吗？”米蕾更加紧张了。  
“不。那能让他安心许多。”朱雀这样答。  
他不再赘言，抱起鲁鲁修准备离开，经过米蕾身边时，他简单地说：“我找人送你回去。”  
米蕾在他身后不甘心地控诉：“朱雀，你不能把鲁鲁修的事都算成你的，如果你这么恨他，就把他留给我。否则……”她不再往下说，如果一点狠话能改变这个男人的心意，她想她会说，但不管怎样的威胁，都只是刮过的冷风，消散于充耳不闻的冷淡之下。  
米蕾没有说完，朱雀也没有停留，他抱着鲁鲁修离开，回去那个曾经兄妹两人相亲相爱的小屋，朱雀也加入过他们，但如今什么都不剩了，米蕾想，真的什么都不剩了。  
她不懂，朱雀又在执着什么。  
然而这之间不再有她的位置，从鲁鲁修消失，朱雀加封圆桌骑士开始，学生会、他们的关系，都在发生改变。自己也好，利瓦尔也罢，甚至夏莉，都只是局外人。朱雀找上她或许只想扮演一个安逸的校园生活，但那始终隐藏着无法窥视的假象。  
如今，她连这份扮演的权利都被剥夺了。  
她由头到尾，都是那个局外人。


	10. Chapter 10

10.

他又回到熟悉的梦境，虚空中的虚空，未见深处的黑暗。他漂浮半空，脚下便是深渊，沉睡着经年以来所有噩梦掺杂的真实。他嚎啕不息，无声悲鸣震动着空气。他是那样的绝望和悲哀，为即将再度遗忘的一切，为再也寻不回来的一切。  
鲁鲁修睁开眼睛，完全陌生的氛围，不熟悉的味道。  
他脑中的橡皮擦又抹去一轮痕迹。  
头疼欲裂并不能影响大脑判断，天花板是完全不同的样式，足以勾起他的恐慌，然而意外地他却感到一丝异样的熟悉。大脑来不及判断这种差别，随即感到屋内有其他人存在。  
枢木朱雀。  
鲁鲁修喊不出那个名字，眼睁睁看着对方端着一方托盘，静静靠在门外。  
“我可以进来吗？”圆桌骑士破天荒的礼貌，仿佛不愿再刺激什么。  
鲁鲁修下意识点头，那人便登堂入室了。  
他将托盘放好，没有看向鲁鲁修，却为他解释疑惑：“你的房东把你赶出来了。”  
“……”  
鲁鲁修惊愕无言。  
“你的邻居听见异响报警，警察们冲进屋里……房东似乎吓得不轻，第一时间就联系了米蕾。她表示不能让你再继续住下去。”  
圆桌骑士无奈地看向鲁鲁修，沉默在两人间蔓延。鲁鲁修清楚，这些不会是谎言，然而他心中总有一方空缺，认定太过完美又迅速的进展，不像寻常事宜。但他没有证据，直觉有时并不管用。他也无法深究，那会间接让人追究今夜变故的原因。  
他该去向米蕾道歉，出院以来麻烦过她无数次，如今还闹出这样大的新闻，唯一庆幸的是他在失控前处理掉所有不该留存的东西，这为他和米蕾避免太多麻烦。  
现在，他劫后余生，尽管难以开心。  
“这里是哪里？”鲁鲁修沙哑着嗓音问。  
“校舍，特殊照顾。”朱雀回答。  
鲁鲁修脑中勾勒出建筑的形廓，校园里没有逃得过学生会副会长眼睛的事情，这本来很正常，但他觉得有些不同。  
“米蕾说的……住在这里？”鲁鲁修再次确认。  
“嗯。”  
他望着圆桌骑士毫无波澜的面容，大脑又突兀地疼痛起来。鲁鲁修抚上隔离肌肤的质感，才察觉到绷带。疼痛不仅源于大脑，连同皮肉的伤痛都太过清晰。他一时分不出二者的区别。  
先是迷惑，再而不安，并非环境陌生带来的躁动，而是虽然陌生却非比寻常的熟悉感，令鲁鲁修无所适从。他正要继续说点什么，打破不合时宜的沉默，可他并不想藉由此举拉近同那位圆桌骑士的关系，一时尴尬过分，无处可避。  
鲁鲁修下意识越过床头，朝空无一物的柜子摸去，仿佛那里应该有杯水——随即，他动作停滞。床头柜摆放的从来只有书类和闹钟，他不会在床旁放水杯，它们应该好好呆在桌上。鲁鲁修在旧居也没有这份习惯，他在眼下惯性使然，足以令他生出引起恐慌的判断。  
鲁鲁修僵硬几秒，猛然拉开被子。他窥视着地面，光滑的脚踝无视冰冷，来回走了几步。他反常的行为引起枢木朱雀的注意，对方适时开口要他回床上去。  
“你最好别拿身体开玩笑。”圆桌骑士这样说。  
鲁鲁修抬头看看他，低头看地板，倏尔望向天花板。他摸过每一寸家具的纹理，眸色越来越迷茫，直至恐慌起来。  
“我、我好像记得这里。”他语无伦次地说，忘记之前还对谈话的对象犹豫不已。  
出乎意料，枢木朱雀没有反对，他迟疑片刻，说道：“你住过这里。”  
鲁鲁修皱起眉头：“米蕾没告诉我……”他噤声。  
——如果曾经住在这里，以空间的容度判断，他并不是一人独居。还有谁？  
他颤动嘴唇，不确定是否能向眼前人询问一个答案。或者，他可以用另一种方式。  
“我们以前也一起住过吗？”鲁鲁修委婉地问。  
枢木朱雀深深看他一眼：“没有。我住在军队宿舍，偶尔来你这里留宿。”  
“那么——”  
“你习惯一个人，拒绝和人分享房屋使用权。”朱雀说的简单明瞭。  
“不，你刚刚说过，你偶尔来这里留宿？”鲁鲁修的注意力被另一个信息吸引。  
枢木朱雀点头。  
鲁鲁修张了张嘴，终于还是问：“……我们以前是什么关系？”  
他清楚自己的习惯，如果米蕾如她所言，家中和鲁鲁修的父母关系匪浅，那么拨出特殊照顾的房屋供一人独居并不奇怪，但是——枢木朱雀曾经偶尔来住宿？  
他既狐疑又吃惊，对上枢木阴沉下面容，投过来的复杂视线，几乎有些吃不消信息量。  
这回，圆桌骑士沉默了很久才淡淡开口，这是鲁鲁修听过最一言难尽的语调。  
“我们曾经是朋友……也许。”  
他为男人追加的词汇心惊肉跳，脑海中不知道怎么浮出利瓦尔的声音。  
枢木朱雀无视鲁鲁修的震惊，继续说道：“我偶尔——不、经常过来叨扰。我们一起吃晚餐，聊着学校发生的事，谈到深夜不归，我就在这里留宿，和你睡一张床。”  
“睡一张床？！”鲁鲁修拔高音量，他的声线在颤抖。  
圆桌骑士收敛情绪，一副那又如何的冷漠，他似乎想表达曾经和鲁鲁修有多么要好，但这些信息汇总在鲁鲁修脑海中，利瓦尔突兀的声音再度响起来，这回，他听得一清二楚。  
【如果你想要找回重要的东西，谈一次恋爱或者不错。】  
所以，利瓦尔是知情者？  
不，他全部搞错了。鲁鲁修望向枢木朱雀，他曾经所有晦暗不明的神色，若有所恨的态度，与米蕾之间架起的条条锁链都断了干净。那原不是对米蕾，打从开始他介意的人，就是自己。这是多么大的错漏！  
鲁鲁修面露慌乱，语无伦次地说：“就是说……你的意思是……常常留宿……”  
他的欲言又止令枢木朱雀皱起眉头，他上前推着鲁鲁修坐回床，示意他将冰凉的脚放回被中，遭到无视后，他转手丢出一个热水袋，放在鲁鲁修的脚底。他抬起鲁鲁修的脚时，后者又露出了难堪的样子。  
鲁鲁修怀抱双膝，纠结地抿了抿唇。他抬头看向站立一旁的枢木朱雀，轻声问他：“我们以前……不，我是说，我喜欢过你吗？”  
枢木朱雀一怔，半晌无语。  
鲁鲁修仍然自顾自地说：“所以，你这么讨厌我是因为……我把你的事情都忘掉了吗？我们交往过？还是——发生不太好的事？”他絮絮叨叨不得停，直到看见枢木朱雀凝固的脸，瞬间涨红面颊，恨不能咬掉舌头。  
“这也没办法吧！我也不是自己想忘！”鲁鲁修虚张声势地再次提高嗓音，“既然都过去了，我们还是、还是别住一个屋子里。”  
“不行。”只有这件事，枢木朱雀似乎相当坚持。  
“你、你就不觉得尴尬吗！”鲁鲁修已经快要坚持不下去，他怒视圆桌骑士，面色又红了几分。  
“……没事。”枢木朱雀轻声说，“我不介意。”  
“我介意。”鲁鲁修强调，他不想就过去跟圆桌骑士有怎样不愉快的事进行讨论，免得被翻出一堆无法解决的旧账。但他依然很在意，于是他又问，“利瓦尔他……知道吗？米蕾呢？”  
“……”  
枢木朱雀沉默无言。  
鲁鲁修顿时泄气，他感到十分无趣，决定结束这荒唐闹剧般的谈话。  
“好吧，足够了。我要休息。”  
枢木朱雀讷讷地点头，机械地将桌上水杯递给鲁鲁修，头也不回地走出房间。  
鲁鲁修端着水杯，眉心纠结成麻花。


	11. Chapter 11

11.  
真是匪夷所思的误会！朱雀回到房里时还忍不住扶住额头。  
他再次、又一次，把事情搞砸了。鲁鲁修那过分联想丰富的大脑，竟然会认为他们交往过！——不，自己同样要负点责任，朱雀回想整通对话，承认没有什么辩解的余地。尽管下午已经和利瓦尔深谈过，但鲁鲁修俨然被他那位损友影响得不清。  
朱雀承认他为此感到不快。利瓦尔教坏他了，朱雀这样想。哪怕曾经那两人合谋去酒吧赌棋也绝非一人的责任，他始终认为鲁鲁修的想法过于单纯，以至于没能把他杰出的洞察力放去更合情理的地方——逻辑并不代表一切，然而鲁鲁修舌灿莲花地辩驳，朱雀始终无法说服他。  
朱雀意识到他正用有的没的来转移注意力，多少苦笑而出。真是讽刺，为了得到鲁鲁修的信任，他连澄清都不做。哪怕他曾经没少作隐瞒——在彼此欺骗的事上，他们实则谁也不欠谁，如今却是一面倒的优势——鲁鲁修一无所知，朱雀轻易将他导向不存在的臆测。  
他为此感到一丝卑劣的羞愧，又转为坚定的态度。鲁鲁修已经不值得他愧疚了，不是么？哪怕用这种方式，如果能减少他失忆后不得体的行止，令他有所收敛，那再好不过。朱雀绝不会容忍第二个、第三个克里斯•斐拉德出现，那太荒唐了，但是，这和米蕾说的不同，他不是出于嫉妒而阻止，仅仅只是为了避免节外生枝。  
是的，在C.C.出现以前，他不希望任何无关者靠近鲁鲁修，被卷入牵连。  
他默默地想，接受这些解释。  
朱雀在无梦的世界感到习以为常的寂寞，总是他独自一人，没有鲁鲁修，没有娜娜莉，更没有他熟悉的任何一个人。他的梦境不似梦境，仿佛心灵告解室，但他又实在无可告解，于是总如此望着一片虚无发呆，除开意识到这里是梦境，也做不出什么来。也许像他这样的人，没资格要求谁入梦。  
朱雀听见梦境外的响动，他收回神思，自现实世界醒转。  
他知道外屋有动静，它们没能逃过他先天敏锐发达的神经和近似怪物的体感。  
朱雀披衣起身，绝佳的动态视力让他不需要借助灯光，他从桌上顺过一把水果刀，轻手轻脚靠近门，缓缓拉开一条缝……  
他在楼梯上找到鲁鲁修，单薄的身形瘦弱得好似能被风摧折，蜷缩成一团似乎睡着了。朱雀轻步靠近时，看见鲁鲁修轻轻微颤的身体——他醒着，却没有回应。  
朱雀并排靠着他坐下，低头检视鲁鲁修的脚，白皙的脚踝瑟缩着，冰冷脚底不着丝物。朱雀花了点时间才将视线从鲁鲁修的脚上挪开，他想那应该很冷，但此时没到冬天，夜晚的寒意不至于生出病来。他又想起鲁鲁修曾经从来不喜欢穿袜子，也不喜欢穿鞋，因为他们只给他日本的木屐，穿不来就作罢。朱雀带着他在草坪上奔跑，总是看见那双纤细的脚被刮得遍处鳞伤，他不得不背起鲁鲁修回家，手上拎着鲁鲁修的木屐，这样那个男孩就能搂住他的脖子，柔软的头发混着偶尔的笑音拂过朱雀的颊面——他总是在意鲁鲁修的脚，是不是好好穿着鞋子，是不是套着袜子，是不是……足够温暖。  
朱雀轻手搭上鲁鲁修的肩膀，对上一双空洞得遗失灵魂的眼睛。那毫无焦点的视线在静夜中微微森冷，仿佛凝固空气一般凝固了朱雀的话语，他的喉咙发紧，沉默再度降临。  
他们分离得不久，他们又在这条背道而驰的路上奔逃得足够久，被忘却的记忆，无法遗忘的痛苦，彼此为不能释怀的庞大的失落而折磨不休，交汇于此时、此地，纠缠于此间。他们犹如隔着玻璃镜子对望，永远只看清了自己，始终不知镜面那头人的真实模样。  
镜子碎裂一地残片，他望见真实的鲁鲁修，一如鲁鲁修重逢原本的他。  
我该那你怎么办？朱雀在心底自问。他抬头摩挲鲁鲁修的面颊，抑制不住心底仅剩的唯一一点动容，那或许是他的救赎，也是他不可饶恕的罪恶。  
鲁鲁修出乎意料地动了动嘴，他轻如鸿羽地嗫嚅出声：“……是你吗。”  
这不像问句，却又似在确认。  
朱雀疑惑地看他。  
鲁鲁修的神情渐渐龟裂成碎纹，他咬牙切齿地问：“是你吗？我忘记掉的非常非常重要的事情。”  
“……”朱雀没有回答。他心底有了答案，一个不可能说出口的答案。  
鲁鲁修近乎崩溃，他喃喃道：“我知道有一些，很重要，如同生命般的东西，被我遗忘了……就像心底被挖空，永远填不满。我试着找寻它们，但是……”他诚然已经太过混乱，平日的鲁鲁修永远不会在这样夜深人静的时候，对任何人显露他的脆弱——不，也许只是自己没看过。朱雀忽而起了一点情绪，但他很快抛诸脑后。鲁鲁修抱着头部痛苦不已，他蜷缩着抖颤得厉害，朱雀不得不将他搂入怀中。他小心抱起鲁鲁修的双腿搁在膝盖上，好让他的双脚不用碰触冰凉的地面。  
“是你吗……”鲁鲁修近乎梦呓般地说，他似乎分不清自己在做梦还是在现实，或许下了梦游的暗示才变得如此坦诚而黏人。  
朱雀偏了偏头，冷淡却柔和地对鲁鲁修说：“你可以试一试。”  
他在鲁鲁修露出迷惑面容时，无比温柔地说：“你可以试着……喊我的名字。”  
鲁鲁修安静了一会，迟疑着，不确定而茫然地，轻轻念了那个名字。  
“Su…zaku.”  
就像打破噩梦的魔咒，他的瞳孔稍微聚敛了神彩，再次喊出那个名字。  
Suzaku.  
Suzaku.  
Suzaku.  
鲁鲁修的眼睛从茫然到确信，自失神恢复活力，他急切地抱住朱雀，气息混乱地在他肩头蹿动。再简单不过的三个音节，犹如沙漠中窥见绿洲得以掬起一捧活水的旅人，所饮的是鲜活的生命。  
鲁鲁修紧搂着朱雀，埋首在他颈间，呢喃他的名字。朱雀轻轻抚摸他的背部，侧过脸颊在鲁鲁修的发梢落下一个轻淡的吻。他绕过鲁鲁修的双膝，将他打横抱起来，在对方惊慌失措前堵住那张温软的唇……半晌，他轻声道：我会给你想要的一切，只要你开口。  
只有朱雀清楚，他不是对眼前的鲁鲁修说，他是对被自己遗失在过往，一个永远找不回来的恋影说的。  
——却于此时此地，于此间。


	12. Chapter 12

12.  
他听见孩子们追逐欢闹的声音，有男孩，有女孩。夏日炎炎，蝉鸣如昨，他闻见不似花香的气味，不同于所有植株的馨美，纯粹如阳光。他想，那似乎是向日葵，哪怕他不曾见过，脑海中却自然而然有了概念。  
破晓时分，鲁鲁修朦朦胧胧睁开眼睛，意识已然半断模糊。腰间紧搂一夜未放的双手终于离开，有人在他的额间落下仔细的轻吻，似乎还包含了歉意。鲁鲁修颤动眼睫，将自己再度埋入睡眠去，身后的充实感也离开了，留下松软的空虚，他夹紧身体，不愿珍贵的体液溢出。  
他为这一切感到满足，前所未有的名为“幸福”的不可言状的情绪填满了心间空洞，鲁鲁修隐约划过一个念头，应该向利瓦尔道谢才对。  
——鲁鲁修。  
——鲁鲁修。  
“喂，鲁鲁修！”  
第三次呼唤才将心不在焉的人拉回神，利瓦尔有些气愤，最近他的损友公开走神的次数越来越多了。而更让他生气的是，回神后的鲁鲁修先是愣怔，竟然看向隔壁的空桌，这让他太不爽了。  
“你干嘛呢，我问你要不要去下棋。”  
鲁鲁修眨了眨眼，竟然说出一句：“还是算了，下课我要回去。”他理所当然地补充，“今天朱雀回来吃饭。”  
“啊——朱雀，朱雀，朱雀。自从你们住到一起，你就天天念叨他，真的跟他的仆人一样了。说回来，他今天不是回军队工作去了吗？”  
“晚上会回来吃饭。”鲁鲁修神色愉悦，丝毫没有被利瓦尔的哀嚎触动，反倒像故意刺激他一样。他当然没有告诉利瓦尔，正在和同居的人交往的事，保不准他大惊小怪，或者这份隐藏的秘密令他感到满足，仿佛与朱雀拥有亲密关系是偷藏起来的珍宝，不需要外人知道。真不可思议，一个月前他还跟那个男人争锋相对，不满对方的有色眼镜，再到意外发现两人交往过的事实，打破僵局滚在一起至今，居然已有30天。  
利瓦尔说的对，一段感情真的可以弥补他心底的空虚，为此，必须还他一点人情。  
鲁鲁修心情大好地看着沮丧不已的利瓦尔，冷不防说道：“周末吧，周末我有空。”  
“真的？！”他的损友立刻亮起眼睛。  
“那就这么说定了！”利瓦尔手舞足蹈，“我拿到两张邀请函，可以上好地方转转。”他神秘兮兮凑近鲁鲁修，“最近在11区的贵族们又添新花样，我们可以去见识下，打肿那些贵族们的脸，解救两个兔女郎，嘿嘿。”  
又在妄想了。  
鲁鲁修叹口气，略过那些对他而言太过无聊的信息，拿起课本弹了弹，开始思考晚上的菜单。  
他和朱雀的进展虽然缓慢但是稳定，每日各自行程，回到同一个地方，彼此像正常恋人那样生活，他准备的晚餐，有时下课晚点是朱雀回家做饭，偶尔两人一同购物。饭桌上闲聊几句日常，夜晚拥抱触碰，或者简单地抵足而眠。  
只是这样简单的生活，鲁鲁修却感到前所未有的满足。朱雀平时很冷淡，总是默默的关心他，除了在床事间忽而会有的粗暴，他几乎十分完美。偶尔，极其不易察觉的时候，他会露出复杂不已的神色，却又只字不言。那像患得患失，仿佛不安于未来，哪怕鲁鲁修再温柔，轻声细语安抚，朱雀依然无法释怀般将他搂得更紧——伴随床笫间不太控制的粗暴。鲁鲁修猜想那是他失忆的缘故，始终没能想起过去，或许给朱雀留下了阴影。  
相对而言，自己的状况简直能说治愈了。  
大脑发病的次数越来越少，心底无比稳定，朱雀的气息像冬日里的阳光，驱散寒冷的温暖。他的及远及近，至亲至疏，都是那样的恰到好处。  
只是——  
鲁鲁修摆完餐具，将最后两份味增汤放好，脱掉围裙。朱雀正从浴室出来，默默擦拭头发，他来到鲁鲁修身旁，不发一言，揽过腰细细亲吻起来。  
鲁鲁修在大脑一片空白前推开朱雀，气息不稳地说：“吃饭了。”  
“嗯。”  
朱雀亲了亲他的脸颊，绕桌入座。  
“我开动了。”  
他端起饭碗，有条不紊地进食。  
鲁鲁修看着他，米饭在口中索然无味。  
他不知不觉发现，朱雀几乎从来不笑。他并不讨厌和自己的同居生活，也很接受情侣关系，但他似乎并不为此高兴。偶尔礼貌而疏远的笑容如招牌，怎么给同学，就怎么给自己。他既没有开怀大笑的时候，也没有风趣幽默的生动——鲁鲁修总觉得朱雀不是这样，他应该开心时捧腹，容易感动和热情，以及……温柔又温暖。尽管会有点令人头疼的小霸道，但那份体贴如同旭日东升。  
也许是旧日学生会的照片给了自己这些想法，现在的朱雀一点儿也不快乐，他淡漠、疏远，极度地自制而自持——甚至有些忧郁。  
这无法不令鲁鲁修在意。如果他在这段情侣关系中，犹如被浇灌的玫瑰得到爱情之水的滋润，没有理由，朱雀却如秋日胡杨，坚韧挺拔，静如永恒的孤寂。  
“什么？”朱雀似乎没听清。  
鲁鲁修又重复一遍：“你有心事吗？”  
“……为什么这么问？”  
“你看上去不太高兴。”  
他们对视片刻，朱雀欲言又止，直到鲁鲁修先移开目光。  
“军队的事很繁冗吧。”他这样说。  
“嗯。”朱雀附和了。  
他们心照不宣躺下，合眼道晚安。朱雀伸脚碰了碰鲁鲁修的脚，间或摩挲两下，那没有求欢的意思，只是习惯于确认鲁鲁修的双脚是否足够温暖。这样的朱雀令鲁鲁修安心，尽管他内心深处仍然无法释怀。  
他又做梦了，重回梦境的深渊，眼见无声的黑暗，耳畔令人惊惧的冰冷风声响掠不停，挟裹一声声虚无缥缈的呼唤。  
——Nunnally.  
——Nunnally.  
——Nunnally.  
鲁鲁修被摇晃着醒来，眼角犹自带着泪水，梦里混乱之中的混乱正被他的记忆橡皮擦一点点擦除，留不下星点痕迹。他似乎听见朱雀的声音，些微焦虑，一点不耐，仿佛要确认什么。鲁鲁修涣散的目光对上朱雀凝绿般深泽的瞳眸，好半天才有所反应。  
“我做噩梦了。”他陈述道，平静又挫败，“抱歉。”  
他抹了一把脸上的汗水，起身去浴室清洗。不止一次想摆脱这类处境，最近情况也正好转，想不到又突然发作了。  
朱雀也没有再睡，他看着鲁鲁修打理好一切，回到床边若无其事地催促休息，终于拦住他了。  
“你还好吗？”朱雀问。  
鲁鲁修点头，态度敷衍，他不打算为噩梦的事跟朱雀聊太多，因为他什么都不记得了。  
朱雀静静盯着他，虽然专注，模样却十分古怪。鲁鲁修想他是否要问什么，脑中突兀地意识到一点异常。  
“我说梦话了？”他问。  
朱雀没有回答，态度已经算是默认。  
鲁鲁修反而追着他问道：“我说了什么梦话。”他仔细端倪朱雀的神情，突然说，“你清楚我说的是什么？”  
朱雀推了推他：“你喊了一个人的名字，以前我们也认识，不是……什么特别重要的事情。”  
鲁鲁修显得有些失望，他以为这是关键的线索，但朱雀的表现，仿佛以为他记起了旧日的朋友，因而才多关心几分。现实倒是残酷，鲁鲁修什么都没想起来，他想从朱雀那里打听点事，却又不那么真正在意。  
最后，两人又回到床上继续睡。  
这似乎是不太美好的开始，朱雀行色匆匆，比过去要更注意鲁鲁修——这是源于一种天性或者本能，鲁鲁修总能注意到他人对自己的关注，不经意的或是刻意的关注，曾经米蕾开玩笑他被偷拍次数多了有镜头综合症。  
然而对象是朱雀，那令鲁鲁修烦躁。他笃定了对方隐瞒着什么，但男人说不重要，他选择相信这个判断。事实是朱雀在意的不行，仿佛一晚的噩梦触动什么隐藏的机括，他像过去一般不说缘由，却比过去更小心翼翼。无时无刻不在意着鲁鲁修的情绪变化。  
这让人相当恼火。  
鲁鲁修决定，如果这个周末，朱雀回来不说清楚，他会选择搬出去。这样的隐瞒对二人的关系没有好处，他必须让朱雀知道，自己也有做主的权利。  
但他没有等来那个时刻。  
他的大脑能精确地回放为何沦落至这般境地的画面，但他无法理解面前乘坐机甲的男人的话。他的面前是一个陌生的绿发女子，在交谈中突兀地因为枪击倒地，而那位应该是军官的男性，用他最憎恶的特权的嘴脸说着诸如“棋子已经失去价值”的话。  
随后，他听见那个男人的报告，在频道放送中他清楚听到朱雀的声音，那个他夜晚同睡一床的枕边的男人，正在对着军官下命令。  
军人明显违背了天职，他隐瞒鲁鲁修的情况，只说抓到目标。  
“确保目标的安全。”朱雀冷漠的声音通过频道传出，那是鲁鲁修完全未曾听过的陌生声线，令他浑身汗毛倒竖。  
这不是朱雀，这又是朱雀。  
“命令收到，确保目标安全，清除——一切障碍。”那名军人切断通讯，露出恶意的笑，举起枪口对准鲁鲁修。  
变故在瞬间发生。  
一个不经意的吻。  
接踵而至的回忆。  
被改写的过去。  
丢失的重要的人。  
被背叛的绝望。  
无法原谅的苦楚。  
背道而驰的两人。  
从未真心面对的错过。  
空荡荡的回廊中响彻归来魔王放肆的狂笑，他的嗓音冷酷而憎恨，夹着悲哀的音色，除了绿发的魔女谁也听不出来。  
鲁鲁修•Vi•布里塔尼亚在此命令——所有人通通去死。  
那瞬间他清楚听见最真的愿望，死去的理应包括那无知而不应存在的自己。  
枢木朱雀。  
鲁鲁修咬牙切齿念出这个名字，一个笑话，滑稽不已。  
那人每分挣扎而隐忍的神色有了明确的答案。他的欺骗和纵容犹如添加的柴禾，令鲁鲁修的怒火燃烧得更旺更炽烈。他竟然敢引导失忆的自己，这样轻松纠缠了欲望，明明彼此早已恨得透彻心扉，做出那般关怀举止，仅仅是施舍怜悯和同情吗？可笑的是，他真的动心了，将这个男人当成填补内心空洞的一切，全心全意去爱他。而对方只是在逢场作戏，利用这样的便利，将C.C引出来。原来对朱雀而言，自己只剩这样的价值，从头到尾，他们只剩下这样扭曲的关系。  
——我会让他付出同等代价，我要让他付出惨重的代价。  
鲁鲁修在心里默念，背叛的仇恨，夺去娜娜莉的痛，玩弄他的罪……他会悉数寻回。  
硝烟弥漫过后，阳光冷漠地照射这出人间惨剧。  
鲁鲁修抹去心底深处存留的最后一丝温软的眷恋，冰冷的眼眸上望摇摇欲坠的落日。他空幻的梦境碎裂不复，现实再度回归，他的意念依然坚定如初。  
他的意志依然坚定如初。

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结。  
> 原本的结束点就是到鲁鲁想起来为止。至于他跟雀如何周旋，雀是否会察觉，都没有继续写下去的打算了，题名《此间》，就是此间之事。


End file.
